Day With The Olympians
by EnvyNV
Summary: The Fates decide to be nice for once and teleport the demigods to Olympus to spend the day with their parents. What will they do? One shot.


Day With The Olympians:

The Fates decide to be nice for once and teleport the demigods to Olympus to spend the day with their parents. What will they do? One shot.

**BRIEF NOTE: This takes place after the war. Okay? Okay.**

Nobody's POV

Annabeth and Percy were walking along the edge of the lake, talking about everything.

Annabeth was wearing a white tank top with grey stripes, a purple hoodie, dark grey tights, and white high tops. She also had her camp necklace securely around her neck and several white and grey bracelets on her right wrist. She had her knife strapped in the sleeve of her jacket. Her hair outside of its usual curly ponytail.

Percy was wearing a green t-shirt, a light black jacket, blue jeans, and matching neon green sneakers. He, along with Annabeth, had his camp necklace on, and his trusty _lethal_ sword, Riptide, was in his pocket. His untamed hair swayed along with the sea air.

Annabeth laughed at something Percy had said as her eyes twinkled with delight. Percy was grinning at his girlfriend, happy that they finally had some piece after the harsh war they fought.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say a probably-witty comeback, but was cut of by a bright light engulfing them both.

Katie should have known not to jinx it.

Of course, in that moment, Travis Stoll just _had_ to prove her wrong.

She noticed him looking her up and down. She was wearing a dark green tank top, a bright green hoodie, shorts that went up to her knees, and brown combat boots. She had to admit, she looked good.

Then she decided to look at Travis's appearance as well. He was wearing a long sleeved bright blue shirt (that perfectly matched his eyes, she noticed) rolled up to his elbows. He had black skinny jeans and black converse. His eyes sparking with its usual humor and mischief.

She simply flipped her dark hair that was in a ponytail, and glared at the Hermes boy irritated.

He merely chuckled at her antics and guided her hand to drop the watering pot. She did. He then took her hand and grinned at her.

Katie decided she would let him win this one. _Only_ this one.

She knew he noticed because then he laughed out loud and opened his mouth to say a smart-aleck comment.

But he was interrupted by a blinding light taking them in.

Thalia blamed Kelp Head.

She was just minding her own business deep inside the forest, leading the hunters to camp, when a huge _thump_ came from their left side.

Instinctively, Thalia, as well as the other hunters, raised their bow-and-arrows towards the direction of the noise. She wore her usual hunter's outfit and silver circlet.

She sighed and brought down her bow when she saw the familiar black blur.

She yelled, "Come out Nico!"

And out came the son of Hades. He grinned sheepishly at the hunters glaring at him. He was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, black leather pants, and black combat boots.

Thalia asked him what he was doing there and he just vague answered saying it was "a shadow-travel gone wrong".

She brought her hand to her forehead and massaged herself as if trying to prevent a head ache.

She tried to give him a comeback that she had thought of, but got cut off buy a not-so subtle blue light.

Blue was Percy's favorite color. So, Thalia had a completely valid reason to blame Kelp-For-Brains, right?

All Jake wanted was to have _one_ relaxing day.

After the war, Jake had been grown tired trying to close up all the weapons and explosives that were left over. Trying to reuse all the armory used by the fallen, including his late brother, Beckendorf.

At the moment, he was watching the strawberries grow at the patch. He was wearing a grimy dark green t-shirt, jeans, and matching converse. He was surprised not to find their usual, Travis Stoll (who was _totally_ looking at the _strawberries_), but to see Mr. D's now only demigod son, Pollux, looking upset. The Dionysus boy was wearing a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers.

He was about to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by a laughing Connor running away from an angry Drew.

Connor wore a black t-shirt, grey jeans with chains, and black combat boots. (Jake noticed he looked absolutely _nothing_ like his brother when dressed like that.) In the Hermes boy's hands was a small box that was marked: **NEVER TOUCH!**

He didn't doubt that the box was Drew's.

Said girl looked like a pink unicorn threw up on her. She had a white shirt with a Pegasus on it, a pink sweater, a bright pink tutu, black tights, and pink heals. But for a girl wearing 7-inch heals, she ran fast.

She was chasing Connor yelling, "Give it back, Stoll! Now!"

Connor tripped on a vine and just as Drew was about to jump him, a yellow light caught all four of them.

_Apollo?_ was Jake's last thought.

Clarisse was just training when the light came.

She was assaulting a new Apollo girl, when her boyfriend, Chris, walked into the arena. She finished the poor girl off by flipping her and aiming her sword at her neck.

The girl gulped, stood up, and ran out of the arena.

Clarisse smirked, knowing she had made yet another person scared of her.

But her attention was drawn to her boyfriend. He was wearing his black leather jacket, blue t-shirt, dark jeans, and blue high tops. His brown eyes filled with amusement, looking down at her.

She willed herself not to blush as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt (it reminded her of blood, okay?) and shorts that were buried under her battle armor.

She huffed and pretended to be tough, crossing her arms. Chris chuckled, grabbed her hand, and gave it a little squeeze.

Clarisse smiled slightly at him and squeezed back. Then she dropped his hand as the arena filled up again.

She spun around and marched to the middle of the arena and dared anyone to fight against her. Just as she saw a brave hand go up, a light engulfed her and Chris.

Malcolm caught it at the archery range.

Being an Athena camper, he needed to know _everything_ about _anything_. So when his archery instructor, Will, told him just to focus and let go, he went nuts.

What angle would give him bull's eye? How much pressure did he need to give the bow to make it go far enough? Was it possible to shoot the arrow perfectly?

All questions he needed the answers to.

But when he asked them to Will, the Apollo camper just laughed and told him to "chillax". Malcolm instantly badgered him about how there was no such word, but Will just ignored him.

The oh-so-good archery instructor was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow high tops, matching his blond hair.

The Athena Cabin's second-in-charge was wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt that matched his eyes, black jeans, and white converse.

But Malcolm frowned, deciding to figure out the answers for himself.

He experimented with different angles and trajectories and realized he was not up to archery. It was impossible!

There were no instructions or directions to do it perfectly! Or any right or wrong to doing it!

Just then, a Hermes camper walked up, shot an arrow flawlessly, put the bow down and walked away.

Malcolm was about to go and harass the Hermes camper about how he did that, but a light captured him instead.

Leo was hanging out at the campfire when it happened.

He, Jason, and Piper were sitting around, talking about random things.

Beauty Queen was trying to keep her "Aphrodite" down but Leo knew it wasn't working. She had on her boyfriend's sweatshirt, grey skin-tight well…tights, and white lace-up boots. She was snuggled up to Jason.

Sparky was grinning goofily, wearing a long sleeve dark blue button-up, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and bright blue high tops.

Leo the awesome fire-user was wearing a dirty brown jacket, a white—what girls call—"tank top" that showed off his muscles, black jeans, and brown converse.

Leo just shook his head at the couple. He had secret knowledge from the rest of Piper's cabin that their 'couple name' was "Jasper" or "Jiper", they were still arguing about which one it was.

But just 'cause Piper didn't want to be included in the "Aphro-craziness" didn't mean Leo didn't.

Beauty Queen nudged Leo's arm and asked, "What's on your mind, Repair Boy?"

Leo scowled at the nickname. Again just 'cause he was one, didn't mean he liked being called it.

He opened his mouth to say, "Nothing, Beauty Queen," but considering a huge light blinded him, he only managed, "Nu-um-fing, Koo-ty Be."

It was just a normal day on Olympus.

Hades and Demeter were arguing about Persephone. Zeus and Hera were arguing about affairs. Aphrodite and Artemis were arguing about love. Hephaestus and Ares were arguing about Aphrodite. Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus were arguing about who was the best at pranking. Poseidon and Athena were arguing about Athens and Percy. Here are snippets of the disputes:

"MY POOR _KORE_! YOU NEED MORE CEREAL!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE CEREAL WOMAN!"

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP CHEATING ON ME?!"

"WHEN WILL _YOU_ LIKE MY KIDS?!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, LOVE KILLS MY HUNTERS! I DO NOT NEED IT!"

"OH COME ON EVERYONE NEEDS LOVE!"

"LAY OFF MY WIFE ARES!"

"I WOULD IF I CARED WHAT YOU THINK!"

"I'M THE BEST!"

"NU UH! I AM!"

"SHUT IT YOU TWO! I AM THE BEST! ZEUS, ME NEED WINE!"

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! AND TELL YOUR SEA SPAWN TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"PUH-LEASE! FAIR? AND PERCY CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS!"

"Enough!" The gods immediately stopped, they had never heard their favorite sister (Hestia) scream. She merely pointed upwards.

The deities looked where she was pointing and saw 17 kids falling through the ceiling. Zeus just waved his hand and a huge couch showed up. 16 out of the 17 fell on it, as the unfortunate 17th landed on the floor with a loud, "OW!"

Apollo was about to go and help the boy when a pretty blond girl shouted, "That didn't even hurt Seaweed Brain!"

The boy who fell sat up and pouted. "Whatever…"

"Kelp Head! What did you do?!" Another girl's voice screeched.

_Kelp Head?_ The gods turned to Poseidon and he called softly,

"Percy?"

The boy who fell on the floor's head snapped towards the gods. He gulped. "Dad?"

"Why are you here?" Hestia asked.

"You didn't summon us?" The blond girl said.

The gods all shook their heads, but recognized their children.

Then a note shimmered right in front of the boy who Poseidon called "Percy". He read:

_Hello confused gods and demigods,_

_We have teleported the half-bloods to Olympus for their parents to send time with them. They have proven that they need a parent to look after them. Now you will reward them. (We have no problem with you, Poseidon.) Now children, bow to your parents._

_~The Fates_

Poseidon blushed at the praise but beckoned his son to bow.

Percy grinned, bowed at Poseidon, and knelt at his feet.

Annabeth said, "Athena," and followed Percy's example.

"Hephaestus."

"Ares."  
"Hermes."

"Dionysus."

"Zeus."  
"Jupiter." Zeus's form flickered.

"Hades."

"Aphrodite."

"Apollo."

"Demeter."

"Hermes."

"Hermes."

"Aphrodite."

"Hephaestus, baby!"

"Athena."

Athena smiled at her two children and asked, "Now what do we do?"

"Spend time with us…?" Percy suggested.

Poseidon nodded. "Alright, well then. Let's go!"

The deities chuckled at the sea god's antics. But each individual god or goddess obeyed.

Artemis looked at Hera and Hestia, and shrugged. "I guess I'll be with my hunters." She flashed out.

"Who needs demigods?" Hera scoffed.

Hestia frowned at the queen of the gods. "Have you not learned anything, sister? We need these demigods to do our bidding when we cannot do it ourselves. They have proven themselves and I respect them. I suggest you do too." Hestia disappeared into the hearth, leaving the wife of Zeus by herself.

"I hate demigods." She muttered and left. **(A/N: Not a big Hera fan so…)**

**(ARES/CLARISSE)**

"You too scared?" Ares taunted.

Clarisse scoffed. "In your pathetic dreams!"

Ares grinned. "Yup! You're my kid!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes and charged. Ares rolled out of the way, deflecting "Maimer 2.0" and her sword out of harms way. She narrowed her eyebrows and stabbed downward. Ares jumped but almost broke her spear trying to dodge. She growled. No one, _no one_, tried to break her spear and got away with it.

Well, maybe Prissy…

She attacked with more force, slashing at her father's feet to throw him off balance. Ares noticed her plan and did a showoff-y back flip, using her own force against her. Clarisse inwardly laughed. _This _is_ my dad..._

She tried to bring her father up to continue her battle plan, but he wouldn't budge. She huffed and tried a new tactic. Since Ares was still on the ground, she could reach his head without standing on her, for lack of better word, tippy toes.

She smirked and brought her sword down to his head. As he ducked, she took the opportunity, and used "Maimer 2.0". She could practically _see_ the electricity coming out of her father.

She grinned and used her sword to make her initials into her dad's armor. _C. L. R._

She took a step back to admire her handiwork. Ares' eyes were wide, but she could see a bit of pride it them. His sword was discarded at his right arm. Clarisse could blindly see the giant letters across her father's chest plate.

It was official.

Clarisse La Rue beat her father, Ares, at sword fighting.

_Hmph. No wonder Prissy beat him when he was twelve_.

She stalked away.

**(HADES/NICO)**

"Whoa…" Nico said in awe.

Hades had offered him a chance to train in the "special area" for the big three. Nico never imagined _this_.

The arena was practically divided into 3 sections. One side that was for Zeus Nico guessed was completely blue. It was almost like a ledge, which he guessed was for training in the air. It was misty to give it more difficulty.

Then for Poseidon (Nico thought that's where Percy and his father would be, but apparently not.), it was sea green with a mixture of the color of the sea. It was almost like the beach, with sand and water but more intense. The waves were tougher, the sand was more like rocks. Who knew Poseidon had a bad side?

Whatever… (DON'T TELL UNCLE P!)

Finally, for his training, it was Hades territory. It just looked like a black rock surrounded by smaller ones, but Nico knew better. All the mortals thought the entrances to the Underworld were just caverns that no one would think to explore. But, in reality, it was the depths of the Underworld. And Nico was excited to find out what laid on the other side of it.

"Come, son." Hades beckoned him closer.

Nico grinned and stepped into the darkness.

**(ATHENA/ANNABETH&MALCOLM)**

Annabeth ran away from her mother and half-brother. Why? Well…let's start from the beginning, shall we?

_Athena had brought Annabeth and Malcolm to the library. Instantly, they both tackled racks and racks of books. Annabeth was captured into the word of Shakespeare while Malcolm went to the graphic novels. Inserts eye rolls here._

_Athena had picked the "Barcode Tattoo" series because she said it was either that or Twilight. And she went with the latter._

_As Annabeth started reading, she heard Athena put down her book and stroke up a conversation with Malcolm. She listened for little parts of their conversation:_

"…_protective…boyfriend…Poseidon…"_

_She felt horrified. She added up all the conclusions and came up with:_

"_I'm really protective over her. Yes, she has a boyfriend, but it's a son of Poseidon."_

_Annabeth could feel her mother's eyes glaring into the side of her head. Then she heard Athena's deathly calm voice._

"_Annabeth…"  
"Yes?" She asked nervously. Half-nervous because Athena wouldn't hesitate to blast Annabeth for dating a son of Poseidon; and half-nervous for her boyfriend's life._

"_Is it true you are dating a sea spawn?"_

"_Yes." She repeated._

_Athena sighed. "Alright. I suppose, I approve."_

_To say Annabeth was shocked was an understatement. "What?"_

"_He did save the world, Olympus, and managed to save all his friends in the process. Also, his fatal flaw is loyalty so I know he wouldn't just leave you."_

_Annabeth smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, mother."_

"_Don't mention it. Now, since you have a boyfriend, I believe it is time that we have The Talk."_

_Annabeth paled and shook her head. "N-No, I don't think that's necessary."_

"_Well, I do." Malcolm joined the conversation._

_She shook her head repeatedly and chanted, "No, no, no, no, no."_

_Athena and Malcolm nodded in sync. "Yes, yes, yes."_

_Annabeth got up suddenly. "No!" She ran away._

_Malcolm and Athena glanced at each other, nodded, and ran after her._

And that's where we are now! Wish Annabeth luck…she _really_ doesn't want to have that conversation…with her _mom_, nonetheless. Oh boy…

**(HERMES/TRAVIS&CONNOR&CHRIS)**

Travis glanced at his brothers and smirked mischievously.

He, Connor, Chris, and their father planned a prank on the annoying queen of the gods, Hera. They decided since she could not stand demigods, but loved family, they gathered up as much toddler demigods they could find, and dumped them in her home on Olympus.

She had been scolding Zeus for "accidentally" smiting her cooking dry. (Not surprising if you ask _anyone_ who has tried Hera's cooking. Hestia's was _so_ much better in Travis's opinion.) And it had been enough time to set it up.

The door creaked open, and the boys saw an already irritated Hera. That was gonna make this all the more enjoyable.

She sighed and let her hair out of its tight bun. Her dark hair fell down her back and rested in loose curls.

Hermes took his position right underneath the trigger. And Travis did his part. He stepped out into the open. "Hey Lady Hera."

Said goddess looked ready to blast him out of the sky when he was joined by his brothers. "Hi." They chorused.

"WHY ARE YOU _DEMIGODS_ HERE?!" She screeched, saying 'demigods' like it tasted bad.

Travis shrugged. "Just 'cause."

Hera raised her arm, looking ready to blast him off Olympus, when Hermes pulled the trigger.

Dozens of baby demigods crawled out and on to the queen of the gods. She struggled against them but even she knew she couldn't hurt them. They were innocent. (_Just involved in a really not-so-innocent prank_, Travis added in his head.)

"Ah! Uh-ugh! Of-off!" She managed through the pile of diapers she had on.

The Hermes people burst into hysterics and ran out before Hera could escape 'The Babies of Death'.

**(HEPHAESTUS/LEO&JAKE)**

Leo didn't know his dad could be so…_cool_…

What? In his defense, he hadn't met his father beforehand (unless you call dreams meeting someone).

Hephaestus decided for "spending time with them", he would take them to his forges. And to say Leo was excited was an understatement. He was practically jumping with joy, his right-hand man not far behind.

Their father teleported them to his secret base underneath New York. Kind of like a subway station, Leo noticed, it was long, hollow, and there was a bottomless gap dead-center where Hephaestus threw a couple of his scraps.

There was a desk in a small corner of the room, covered in blueprints and tinkered metals. With shock, Leo realized that even gods sometimes needed a platform.

But the ADHD part of him thought, _Spiderman!_

"Come," his father disrupted his thoughts. "You may join me."

His half-brother caught on before he did. Jake's jaw dropped. "W-What? Y-You want _us_ to join _you_ with your experiments…?"

Leo was equally awed. The great and powerful Hephaestus wanted his kids to help him?

Hephaestus smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Leo choked on his own saliva, and ran towards the pile of blueprints.

**(APOLLO/WILL)**

"_I can't remember what I did tonight_

_Or even yesterday_

_Like dude where's my car?_

_Excuse me what's my name?_

_Someone gave me these clothes_

_I can't remember who_

_My mind's a total blank_

_But I just can't forget about you!_" Will's dad, Apollo, sang.

"SHUT IT APOLLO!" Artemis yelled from the other room.

Will stifled a laugh. The way Auntie Artemis treated his dad left him wondering if she actually cared about her little brother. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"_Ooh ooh_," Will joined his father. "_I just can't forget about you. Ooh ooh._"

"Not you too!" He heard his aunt shrieked.

He and Apollo laughed and high-fived. He inwardly thanked Percy Jackson for somehow messing up fate for this to happen. And Will could practically _hear_ Percy saying, _You're welcome_.

"Fine, fine. Let's go to the archery range! Time to prove my kids are better than the hunters." Apollo winked at his son and held up 3 fingers. _Three…two…one…_

"NO THEY ARE NOT!" Artemis screeched, storming into the room.

Will and his father laughed and ran away from the angry goddess.

**(ZEUS-JUPITER/THALIA&JASON)**

"What?!" Thalia screamed when she found out what her dad was planning.

"Yes, child. What is so bad about this?" Zeus asked.

Thalia had snuck into Zeus's home on Olympus, into his room, and found his plans. PARASAILING! As you must know, she was _terrified_ of heights. Let alone this…

"Nothing!" But she couldn't let her father know about his, could she? He'd probably be disappointed in her. And she was already ashamed of it, she meant come on! A daughter of Zeus afraid of heights? She'd be a joke on Olympus forever! _What was Thalia, daughter of Zeus, scared of? Altitude._

"But I'm just saying, we could…um, fall!" Okay, that was a lame excuse. Even to her. But she was desperate!

Zeus scoffed. "Please. With _me_? I'm the one who would make you fall. And there's no way I would do that."

Thalia bit her lip, trying to think of something. "Uh, can I bring a friend?"

Zeus frowned. "No. Why would you need to?"

"No reason! Just, um, nevermind."

Zeus grinned at his daughter. "Good. Now come. Be like your brother and be excited! Am I right, son?"

Jason sat up straighter and gulped. "Yes, father."

"See?" Zeus clapped his hand on Jason's shoulder. "He is excited. Now Jason, do you know how to fly?"

"Yes, father."

"Can you set yourself up at the ledge by yourself?"

"Yes, father."

"Is Thalia being dramatic?"

_I wonder where I got it from_. Thalia thought sarcastically.

"Yes, father."

"See! Jason agrees with me!" Zeus said triumphantly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, because he just wants to be your yes-man."

"That is not true! Is it, son?"

"No, father."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Then it's settled! Let us go and get ready!" Zeus walked away with Jason trailing behind him.

Thalia whimpered and swore under her breath. Why did she have to face her fears when Nico was underground? Or when Annabeth was reading? Or when Percy was…well…doing something! But not facing his fears! _I think_, Thalia thought.

"THALIA!" Jason's voice rang though the throne room and into her ears.

She shook her head, gulped, and prayed to every god she knew (besides her father, of course) that she wouldn't have a panic attack.

She walked out.

**(DEMETER/KATIE)**

"Have you been eating cereal?" Demeter asked Katie.

Katie smiled. That was so like her mother. She was slightly guilty, though. Just because her mother was Demeter didn't mean she was as obsessed with cereal and wheat. She respected herself for not lecturing everyone for "not eating enough cereal".

"Yes, of course I have." She said.

Demeter smiled at her daughter. Katie noticed tears in her eyes. "You make me so proud!"

Katie took out a green tissue and gave it her mother. "Aw, mom."

Demeter grinned. "Now, go!"

Katie was confused. "Go, what?"

"Show me how you use your powers."

Oh. "Okay." Katie thought about roots growing around their feet. She kneeled down and summoned with her will. Instantly, brown roots grew into a braided pattern in an oval-shape. She rose her arms in an attempt to make the roots grow strawberries—her specialty. She saw little buds sprout out from the round brown plait. They began to grow before her eyes. She glanced backward at her mother to see her beaming. Katie grinned back before dropping her arms to her sides to make the strawberries stop. "You like?"

Demeter examined the weeds and flicked at a stubborn bloom as it immediately blossomed. "Absolutely, you have made me proud."

Katie smiled wider. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come, I heard of this new wheat shop in Manhattan. I want to make sure they are treated right!" Her mother grabbed her arm before she could protest and dragged her away.

Katie inwardly groaned. _Not again!_

**(DIONYSUS/POLLUX)**

"Dad?" Pollux asked. The curiosity was eating him alive. _Curiosity killed the cat_. The relevant side of him thought. _But satisfaction brought it back_. He argued.

_Great_, Pollux thought._ Now I'm talking to myself_.

"Yes, son?" Dionysus said back.

He sighed. "Why do you not remember all the other campers' names?" There it was.

"You care?" His father raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of." Pollux shrugged.

"Well," Dionysus sighed. "Your grandfather, Zeus, punished me by making me become Camp Half-Blood's director, as you know. But all I did was like a wood nymph! Completely unfair."

"Um, dad. Not seeing the reason, here…"

"Right, right. So, I took my stubbornness from him. And I did not like Zeus for that time. Then a camper who completely idolized him came. He was my own flesh and blood!"

"A son of yours," his son realized.

"Yes. He _loved_ Zeus. He looked me in the eye and told me he wished Zeus were his father." The god of wine found interest in his shoes.

"Dad." Dionysus looked up and Pollux saw actually pain. Hurt. Betrayal.

"Anyways, at one point, he begged me to call him 'Bolt'. A name he created after Zeus's lightning bolt. Of course, I said no. That annoyed the Tartarus out of him. So, from that moment on, I called everyone, except my own kids, _not_ by their name. It just pained me too much the first time." Pollux's father looked down.

"That was your first year as camp director," he said softly. "That's why you hate camp so much. It reminded you of your kid who loved his grandfather more than his own father."

His father nodded. "Yes. But that was long ago. It does not matter. Now come! Let us go pick grapes!" Dionysus skipped away.

Pollux shook his head but couldn't help smiling. That was _so _like his father. Eh, life could be worse. He followed his father into the grape patch.

**(APHRODITE/PIPER&DREW)**

"Eek!" Aphrodite and Drew shrieked almost in unison.

Piper's hands went instantly to her ears to keep herself to try _not_ to become deaf.

How were these two her mother and half-sister? Piper didn't know.

And apparently, Aphrodite's best idea for "spending time together" was to try on a never-ending amount of clothes from her walk-in closet. Seriously?

Piper would've loved it if Aphrodite would've told her about meeting her dad, what she saw in him, and how come she never visited. Not squeal and tell her children to try on everything in sight.

Drew, however, loved it. She jumped in her mother's arms, screaming, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Drew grabbed a way-_too_-sparkly dress in Piper's opinion and ran into the changing rooms.

Piper just sighed and sat on a bench made for trying on shoes. Major eye roll.

Aphrodite noticed her daughter's reluctance and went over to her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Piper actually did roll her eyes that time. "Mom, I'm not into all of," she gestured to the things around her, "this!"

Her mother gasped and clawed at her chest as if having a heart attack. "_What?_"

"Yeah, no. Not gonna happen."

"B-But why? You are my child! My children love this!"

"Not me." Piper looked at her hands. "I don't want a makeover, mom. I don't want an unlimited supply of clothes and shoes. I don't want all of this! I just want to be me…"

Aphrodite smiled sadly at her daughter. _Sadly?_ Piper thought.

"Piper dear, you remind me of Silena."

_Oh_. That.

The Aphrodite Cabin had told her all about her late sister, Silena. At first, she jeopardized camp by being a spy. But in the end, she sacrificed herself to make things right. Piper also heard that Silena wasn't as girly as the rest. She actually _wanted_ to help and fight. But she couldn't.

How could _Piper_ a girl with only a cornucopia and some stupid seeing mirror remind her mother of a hero like her sister?

"How?" Piper asked.

"Well," her mother crossed her legs. "Many people underestimated Silena. They didn't think my children could be powerful. They didn't think my children could fight as well as everyone else. She proved them wrong."

"How does this involved me?"

Aphrodite grinned. "Because I know you will be like her. Make people believe that even if _most_ of my kids would rather sit by the lake and check their reflection, you can make a difference. Break the streak."

Piper exhaled. "Wow. Thanks…mom."

"No problem."

As if on cue, Drew started squealing from behind the curtains. "Mom! Come look at this! Oh, you too, Piper…"

Her mother chuckled. "Coming!" Then winked at Piper and disappeared behind the drapes.

The only thing Piper could manage to think was, _wow_.

**(POSEIDON/PERCY)**

"Where are we going?" Percy complained. _Honestly_.

His father had made him wear a bandana over his eyes because it was a "surprise". Surprise or not, PERCY WANTED THIS BLINDFOLD OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW! Did he mention he was getting impatient? Yeah…

"Not tellin'!" His father chirped from the driver's seat.

They decided considering that they had so little time together, Poseidon being a_ god _and all, they wanted to act like a mortals as much as they could. So, Poseidon rented a car from Hermes and _bam!_ There they were.

But since Percy was 16, he at least got the privilege of being in the passenger seat.

"Whyyyy?" Percy whined.

He heard his father chuckle, obviously enjoying this. "Calm down, Percy. We'll be there in a couple seconds."

"Really?" Percy practically squealed. He cleared his throat and tried a much too-deep voice. "I mean, really?"

Poseidon laughed joyously. "Yes, really." He stopped the car and Percy heard a _click_ which probably meant Poseidon was opening his door.

"Can I take off this blindfold, now?"

"Yes, son."

Percy eagerly did so and he saw the sight he'd been dying to see since the beginning of the Second Titan War.

The beach.

Percy squealed a not so manly shriek and jumped out of the car faster than broncos on a sugar high.

Poseidon chuckled quietly and joined Percy. "I know. I love it too."

"Can we go surfing?" Percy squeaked.

"Of course! If only Apollo were here…"

Percy laughed at that. He _could_ imagine the god of the sun on a surfboard. But not surfing, probably flirting with some pretty girls or nymphs.

Percy shook his head. "Although, he wouldn't be using his surfboard the _right_ way."

His father nodded wholeheartedly. "But I have another surprise for you."

"What?"

Poseidon pointed behind him. Percy turned to see his mother and Paul there. "Percy!"

"Mom!" Percy ran over to his mother and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father invited us!" Percy didn't miss how his mother blushed when she said that.

"Sally, Paul," Poseidon greeted.

Percy saw Paul glare slightly at his father but probably out of jealousy. He couldn't really blame the guy.

"Poseidon," his mom shrilled.

"Lord Poseidon," Paul said a little reluctantly.

"I brought you both today to help spend a little family time. Zeus does not let us gods spend time with our children very often so this is rare. I wanted Percy's mortal family here as well."

Percy just about tackled his father into a hug. This time, though, it felt a little familiar. Warm, with the smell of the ocean breeze. Percy wasn't sure if that was just his father or cologne.

"Thanks, dad."

Percy heard Poseidon exhale and wrap his arms around his son. "You're welcome, son."

Percy pulled away and pointed towards the ocean. "TO THE BEACH!" He ran in that direction.

Poseidon, Sally, and Paul all laughed at their son's/stepson's antics. But Poseidon just shrugged, pointed, ran, and yelled, "TO THE BEACH!"

Sally shook her head and sighed. "Like father, like son."

Paul nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

**(A/N: By the way, I don't know why but this was my favorite to write. I just love Percy's admiration for his family! It's so adorable!)**

_That night…_

All the gods and demigods managed to get back into the throne room.

Clarisse was grinned proudly while her father asked Zeus to help him with the electricity.

Nico and his father were smiling evilly as if about to see someone's downfall.

Annabeth was on the couch, eyes wide, hugging her knees. Next to her was her brother (Malcolm) who was comforting her and having a silent conversation with their mom.

Travis, Connor, Chris, and Hermes were laughing their butts off at the queen of Olympus covered in baby stench.

Leo and Jake were chatting away at how they were gonna use Hephaestus's blueprints as said god watched, amused.

Will and Apollo were still trying to annoy Artemis.

Thalia was clutching onto her brother for dear life. Jason was too busy mouthing, 'HELP!' to their father to notice.

Katie was trying to stay awake just to smile and nod as her mother babbled about how bad wheat was being mistreated.

Pollux was helping his father try to grow grapes.

Aphrodite and Drew were fangirling about the new "spring line" whilst Poor Piper was forced to watch a movie on her dagger.

Percy was standing right in front of his father's throne talking to Poseidon like it was an everyday occurrence.

Zeus finally had enough, "QUIET!"

Olympus was silent for the first time in millennia. "Yes, father?" Apollo asked.

"What now? We have spent the day with our children, now what must we do? The fates have sent you all here, and we all knew we could not disobey them. But now, this day is over. What else could we do? The fates have not specified anything else—"

"Yes, yes," Poseidon interrupted, waving his hand like swatting a fly. "We know, now stop being dramatic and wait!"  
All the demigods had to stifle the laughter from the look on Zeus's face.

"Wait for what?" Zeus demanded. This time everyone rolled their eyes at the sky god.

"This," Percy said, pointing upwards in synch with his father.

For a terrifying moment, nothing happened. Then, a bright light flashed right in front of Percy. When it was gone there was a note floating in midair.

Percy took the note, read it, and gave it to his father. Who smiled, grabbed it, and read aloud:

_**Hello gods and demigods,**_

_**You have successfully passed our first test. And Apollo, yes first.**_

(Everyone looked at the sun god who was blushing. He _was_ going to ask that.)

_**That was for spending time with each other. It proved whether or not you cared for your children. Everyone passed. The next test is what you would do if your child was in danger.**_

(There was a bright flash and the only demigods left were Percy, to Poseidon's relief, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia.)

_**Now you must guide these demigods to save your kids. By blessing them, Ares.**_

(Said god closed his mouth and tried not to blush.)

_**You can bless them with your specialties to guide them through their quest. Good luck, demigods. And do not worry; your children are safe…for now.**_

_**~The Fates**_

Poseidon tried to give a sigh of sympathy for the other gods, but it came out as a sigh of relief. Everyone turned to him. He just raised his hands in defense and quirked an eyebrow.

Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia bursted out laughing. He looked _so_ much like Percy when he did that.

"What?" The sea god asked.

"Like father, like son." Thalia managed.

Percy and Poseidon looked at each other and smiled.

Demeter, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "Well duh! But come on! My daughter is gone! First my pore _Korë_, now Katherine!"  
"Wait," Nico tried not to laugh. "Katie's real name is Katherine…?"

"Yes," Demeter huffed.

The demigods and their parents laughed out loud at the look on her face.

"Whatever," Jupiter rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at him in surprise. When did Zeus change into…?

"Um, dad, you're Roman's showing." Thalia pointed.

Jupiter looked down in surprise, closed his eyes, and turned back to Zeus. Thunder boomed outside.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "_Dramatic!_" He sang.

Everyone laughed this time. Zeus pouted. "WHERE IS MY SON?!"

"We have to save them." Annabeth summed up.

"Then GO!" Zeus pointed to the doors of the throne room.

This time, Hades muttered, "I knew we should've made him god of theatre!"

Apollo snickered and gestured. "I agree with dad. I WANT MY SON BACK!"

The demigods stifled their laughter. He sounded so much like a five year old boy throwing a tantrum yelling, "I want my toy back!"

"Okay, okay, we're going," Percy said. The demigods spun around and marched out of the throne room.

But not before they heard Hera say, "And I thought Zeus was dramatic."

The doors slammed shut.

***pants* Gods, that was the longest one-shot I've EVER written! Inspiration struck me and this happened! Took me 3 ½ days to complete but BAM! Done…**

**Percy: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me: No.**

**Percy: Oh yeah? *snaps fingers***

**Nico: *appears out of nowhere* Wha—huh?**

**Me: Percy! You're not allowed to use my awesome author magic!**

**Percy: Just did!  
Me and Percy: *glare at each other***

**Nico: *waves hand in between us* Um, hello? And listen, Envy, unless you want an angry Annabeth—*points behind me to an Annabeth glaring at me*—you might want to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: *shivers at Annabeth's glare* N-No.**

**Annabeth: *starts walking towards me***

**Me: *panics* *snaps fingers***

**Artemis: *comes out of nowhere with a bow and arrow* Where am I?**

**Me: *bows* Lady Artemis, please say the disclaimer!  
Artemis: Why, maiden?**

**Me: *points to Annabeth who was getting closer* She scares me.**

**Percy: *pokes his head in between me and Artemis* She scares everyone.**

**Annabeth still not at us: PERSEUS JACKSON!**

**Percy: *gulps* *pales* *hides behind Nico*  
Nico: Hey!**

**Me: *kneels down* PLEASE LADY ARTEMIS! SAY IT!**

**Artemis: Alright. Envy does not own anything you recognize. There. Glad?**

**Me: *jumps up happily* Ecstatic.**

**Annabeth: *reaches us* *turns to Nico* Did she say it?  
Nico: Well, **_**she**_** didn—**

**Me: *glares at him***

**Nico: *gulps* Um, yeah she did!  
Annabeth: *nods***

**Me: *claps hands* Yay! You can't hurt me now!  
Annabeth: Wanna bet? *starts chasing me***

**Me: *runs away* AHHHHH! HELP ME!**

**Percy: Ha! That'll teach you to send Annabeth to kill me.**

**Me: *rolls eyes***

**Annabeth: *chases me until we're back at Percy* *starts chasing both of us***

**Percy: AHHHH! WHY ME?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Annabeth: *smirks* It's not good to brag, Seaweed Brain.**

**Me: *runs faster***

**Percy: *narrows eyes* WHY?!**

**Artemis: *shakes head* Two valuable maidens. **_**Gone**_**.**

**Nico: You can't have Annabeth! Envy on the other hand…**

**Artemis: Yes?**

**Nico: Well she's—**

**Me from far away: Don't even think about it Nico! And Lady Artemis! Help me!**

**Artemis: *shakes head* *sighs* Well…no.**

**Me and Percy: WHY?!**

_**Yeah…**_**wish me and ol' Perce over here some luck. Being chased by Annabeth is not a fun experience. So, enough babbling! Please review or PM me and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful! EnvyNV (who is still running away from Annabeth) out!**


End file.
